The overall goal of this interdisciplinary research preparation is to train nursing, public health and medical scholars to address the prevention, identification, and amelioration of violence and its physical and mental disorder sequelae through the design and evaluation of primary, secondary and tertiary interventions, and policy and practice relevant epidemiological and clinical risk factor analysis and theory testing studies. These scholars will obtain interdisciplinary training in the content areas of: 1) risk factors for and physical and mental health and pathology outcomes of family and community violence, 2) psychosocial, psychopathological, neurophysiological, structural, and cultural interactions in the etiology and consequences of violence, 3) social, ethnic and cultural influences on acts of violence and outcomes including how violence results in additional health disparities in morbidity and mortality and how health disparities in access to care can result in more severe physical and mental health outcomes from violence for ethnic minority populations, 4) culturally appropriate interventions and evaluations, 5) ethical issues and social responsibility in the conduct of violence related research, and 6) multiple methods approaches to violence related research. Additional opportunities for training in the HIV/AIDS interface, international research on violence, and neurophysiological antecedents and sequelae are also available. We have successfully trained 12 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral fellows in the four short years since initial funding using a combination of the institutional support of this mechanism and individual NRSA support. We now have 3-4 qualified applicants for each predoctoral position and had 10 highly qualified applicants for the one post doctoral opening for 2003, and we have expanded our Core Faculty as research expertise in violence and mental health and/or HIV/AIDS increases across JHU. Therefore, this competing continuation seeks to expand the support for training from 1 post doctoral fellow to 3, and from 5 predoctoral fellows to 8, adding one additional predoctoral position and reserving one of the postdoctoral positions for the interface of violence HIV/AIDS, plus adding 2 positions for the BSPH Department of International Health.